


A Change of Scenery

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya gets a new look. Hikaru approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



Shindou Hikaru skidded to a hault in front of the door of the Touya Go Parlor and dashed inside, tossing his bag to Ichikawa-san. He briskly walked to the back of the salon, excuse ready on his lips, when he realized that the person he came to meet hadn't arrived.

Flopping into his chair, he smirked. "I beat Touya," he whispered. "He's the late one!"

A tap on his shoulder distracted him from his gloating. He looked over his shoulder to see someone about his age standing there, hands poised on his hips. The boy was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a dark green button up dress shirt. The boy's green hair appeared to be pulled into a neat ponytail, and a few stray wisps flitted over his forehead, drawing attention to deep green eyes.

"You are late, Shindou," the boy said, and Hikaru blinked.

"Touya?" he yelled. "What happened to you?"

Touya Akira rolled his eyes. "Father and I went shopping," he replied. "Now why were you late, Shindou?"

"You're the one who's late," Hikaru retorted.

"I am not late. I had to go to the restroom while waiting for you," he growled and took his seat. "Nigiri?"

Hikaru stared at Touya and smiled. "Nope. I want to play a different game today."

Touya eyed him suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

He leaned over the goban and whispered in Touya's ear. "Let's go back to my place and I'll show you."

The other teen smiled. "Usually, you wait until after the game to seduce me."

"Usually, you wear those clothes your mother bought you," he replied. "Your father has suprising good taste in clothes. Makes me want to ravish you right here."

"Are you saying you don't like my old look, Shindou?" Touya purred. 

"Old look?" Hikaru repeated. "You mean this look is permanent?"

Touya nodded, and Hikaru let out a quiet cheer. Oh, life was good.


End file.
